Digimon Hunter
by PaperFox19
Summary: The digidestined return to the digital world to save their friends from a crazy man who thinks hunting digimon is fun. Re write of season 2 yaoi harem human/human digimon/human
1. Chapter 1

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi

Pairing:Tai/Harem

Do not read if you do not like

Digimon Hunter

The digidestined return to the digital world to save their friends from a crazy man who thinks hunting digimon is fun.

Chap 1 Return

Vanhorn was just a normal man till the digimon incident. He found the perfect prey his desire to go to the digital world manifested itself as a dark digivice. The digivice gave him the power to enter the digital world at will. There he found two digi-eggs and using his dark digivice he turned them into something dark.

Trappamon – A mouse like digimon. It had an eye patch over its left eye and a dark red bandana. He had five fingers and wore fingerless gloves. He wore camouflage pants with straps that he crisscrossed over his torso. The straps had tiny brown spheres which were concealed traps. With his Dark Trap and Mouse Snap attacks he is able to capture almost any enemy.

Huntamon – A wolf like digimon. It had a dark blue bandana on his head and a scar over his right eye. He wore an open leather jacket and carried a sniper across his back. He wore black shorts with a hole for his tail to slip through. His Wolf Fang Shot and Pack Shot make him a dangerous digimon.

Unknown to the digidestined Vanhorn used his dark digivice and digimon to capture various digimon and use them for sport. He built tall spires that controlled a digimon's ability to digivolve. He could force them to become bigger and stronger a greater challenge.

His power spread far no digimon was safe. His latest target Agumon was captured and with his last breath before passing out was… "Tai help…"

Tai felt something was wrong. "Agumon?" Tai got a serious look on his face. He abandoned his class and Matt noticed the look on Tai's face and quickly followed.

"Tai what's wrong?" Matt asked. "I feel like Agumon's in trouble. Do you have your digivice with you?"

"Yeah I brought it, I've had a bad feeling about Gabumon to." Matt said and pulled out his digivice. Tai brought out his digivice and went t the nearest computer. Their combined digivice power opened up a portal.

The two males returned to the digital world and the first thing they saw was the giant dark tower.

"I got a bad feeling about this Tai." Matt said and Tai had an uneasy feeling. "Me to let's go find our partners." Their digivices began to react and beep and as they walked the digivices guided them.

What they saw when they reached their partners broke their hearts.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2 Power of Courage

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Furry anthro Nudity Bondage Character Death

Pairing: Tai/Matt/Harem

Do not read if you do not like

Digimon Hunter

Chap 2 Power of Courage

Agumon and Gabumon were wounded locked up in cages, but they weren't alone. There were various digimon in cages wounded or scared Tai gasped as he saw Leomon naked and shackled in a cell. "Ta…a…a…i." Agumon whimpered. Tai went up to the cage and got hit with an electric shock. "Agu…mon."

Matt came up and helped Tai up. "We have to get them out of here." Tai said and pulled out his digivice. The light from the digivice disrupted the cage and the door popped open. The light from the digivices gave the digimon some strength. Agumon and Gabumon were pulled into an embrace by their partners. Tai and Matt looked at each other and held up their digivices. "Let's set the others free."

Tai helped Leomon out of his cage the digivice shined and the locks broke. "Tai you're back." Leomon groaned happy to see the older male. "Come on big guy let's get you to a safe place."

Matt got some of the other rookie digimon out of their cage and they left to the woods. They didn't want to stay they didn't know humans and the one they met was not good so the second they were free they fled. "You guys must take your digimon and leave before he comes back." Leomon said trying to stand up but his legs were still a bit shaky. "Leomon what's happened?" Tai asked.

"Tai a human with a black digivice showed up he has two really bad digimon." Agumon said weakly. "The digimon gathered us all up and put us in cages, for their master." Gabumon said. "He put up towers and the towers control our ability to digivolve he forces us to digivolve and he hunts us." Leomon said and Matt and Tai's eyes widened.

Bang Bang

The males turned to see Vanhorn and his two digimon. "Look boss some human losers let out your prey." Trappamon growled. "Let those weak ones go even when digivolved they were useless to hunt we got some better prey still here boys." He pointed his digivice at them and from the digivice came a blaster.

"You guys have the power to digivolve?" Tai asked. "It's no use Tai his towers control our ability." Tai frowned and stood in front of his digimon and glared at Vanhorn. "So this little whelp thinks he can stand against me? Take him out boys." Trappamon and Huntamon flew at Tai, Trappamon laughing and Huntamon snarling.

Tai stood his ground unwavering, just as the two dark digimon were about to strike the crest of courage appeared from Tai's body the digimon hissed as if they were burned. Powerful and warm flames came from the crest and swirled around Tai's body. The flames flowed to his hands the digivice reacted to the flames and absorbed them shining, the digivice morphed into a 2 screen red digivice with the crest of courage on the back. In Tai's other hand an armor digi egg appeared in his hand.

Leomon and Agumon reacted to the new digivice's power. "Agumon armor digivolve to…" Fire covered Agumon's body, and armor (similar to Flamedramon's armor) equipped to Agumon's body. Agumon had red and yellow arms his claws sticking through holes. His chest was covered in the armor as were his legs a thick mask covered his whole face his eyes burned passionately, his tail grew an extra five inches. "FlareAgumon!"

Leomon felt intense power flow through him. "Leomon armor digivolve to…" Leomon's naked body was equipped armor similar to WarGreymon. His fists and muscles were incased in skin tight armor, over his chest was armor graced with the crest of courage, his manhood was cupped in a protective guard and more armor latched onto his legs, the tip of his tail became engulfed by fire. A mini WarGreymon helmet was placed on the top of his head. "WarLeomon!"

The two armor digimon flew at the shocked dark digimon. "Pepper Cannon!" FlareAgumon's chest armor opened up, to reveal a medium sized cannon, energy built up and he fired. The blast blew Trappamon to digital bits. WarLeomon flew at Huntamon he made a fist and a sword made of flames appeared in his hands. "Terra Sword!" With one swing Huntamon was cut in half and turned to data.

"Whoa…" Tai said and stared in wonder. Vanhorn glared at the two new digimon. "So you think you won don't make me laugh." The dark digivice glowed and the data of his two dark digimon were absorbed into the digivice. In seconds the digimon were back, but they looked drained. "I still rule the digital world it's my playground I'm not giving that up." He snapped his fingers and a door opened up and the three escaped.

The digimon reverted back to normal and the digi egg's energy went into the digivice. "We need to get the guys back together we can't let him get away with this." Tai said and clutched his new digivice. Matt looked at Tai and held a worried look. 'Tai…'

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Harem

Pairing: Tai/Matt

Apart of anti uke club, harem project, lonely boys rare pairing project

Do not read if you do not like

Digimon Hunter

Chap 3 Gathering Together

Tai's new digivice was able to open a portal to the human world. Agumon, Gabumon, and Leomon were able to travel to the human world with them. Leomon stared in wonder at the strange things that the human world had in it. "How are we gonna hide him?" Matt asked.

"No worries I got some stuff just in case our digimon ever returned. I got the stuff at my house you stay here and watch these guys." Tai ran off and Matt looked sad. Gabumon came up to him and patted his back.

"You still haven't told Tai your feelings yet have you?" Gabumon said and Matt hung his head low.

Agumon explained how things worked in the human world to Leomon. The powerful digimon understood, and he swore to not do anything that will bring trouble to Tai. This was the second time the boy had saved him and with this new power he would be able to fight by his side.

-x-

Tai returned and he was carrying coats. Leomon put on his and it clung to his muscled body. "Wow Leomon I tried to get the biggest coat I had and it's still tight on you, you got some real muscle don'tcha." Tai patted Leomon's muscled arm and Leomon blushed and ran his hand through his lion's mane.

Matt felt a twinge of jealousy. He grabbed a coat and was amazed that it fit Gabumon so well. It had a hood with a veil and it was unique because it masked the face but the one wearing it was still able to see. Agumon put on his coat and was happy.

Tai gave Leomon a hat that cast a shadow on his face. From a distance he looked like a man in a coat with thick hair. Tai pulled out his phone and texted Izzy, Sora and Joe, Mimi was in America so she was not gonna be able to help. Matt texted T.K. that they needed to meet at Tai's house, that there was trouble in the digital world. Kairi was already home so no need to text her.

Tai's clothing trick worked no one noticed that they weren't human. They made it to Tai's house with ease. The jackets came off and they went to Tai's room. Kairi was surprised to see the digimon, but the joy of seeing them soon ended as she realized there was trouble. Agumon and Gabumon hit Tai's bunk and Leomon sat down on the floor.

Izzy was the first to arrive, he brought his trusty laptop and when he saw Tai's new digi vice he had to examine it. Plugging it in his laptop was flooded with data from their encounter with the hunter. "Prodigious this new digivice is truly fascinating." Izzy went into nerd mode and began examining the new digivice compared to his own.

"Alright that's 4 we just have to wait for the others." Tai said and sat next to Matt. Matt blushed and scooted closer to Tai. He looked at Gabumon who gave him a go on gesture. Matt slowly tried to put his arm around Tai but before he could the door knocked and Tai got up to answer it. 'Nuts…' Matt thought his face going red.

It was Joe at the door. "Sorry I'm late I had to finish my class." He saw the digimon in the room. "You guys are ok that's great. What about Gomamon?" Joe asked worried about his partner.

"Well we all separated to watch over different sections of the digital world. The hunter was focused on mine and Gabumon's." Agumon said and Joe felt a little relieved.

"But he's not gonna stop once he's done with our sections he'll move on." Gabumon said. Tai and Matt felt their hearts ache, and they shared the same thought. 'How long has he been hurting them?' Leomon was shaking, and Tai came up and put his hand on the large digimon's shoulder.

"It's ok with our new power we can stand against him." Tai's touch made Leomon feel warm and he stopped shaking.

Tai's phone began to ring and vibrate making Leomon growl a bit.

Txt from Sora: Sorry guys with my mom can't leave handle it without me k.

"Ok Sora's not coming." Tai said with a frown pocketing his phone.

"T.K should be here in a bit Tai then we can talk about what we are going to do." Matt said.

A knock on the door and T.K joined the available digi destined and Tai and Agumon explained what was happening in the digital world.

To be continued


End file.
